


Angular Momentum

by Ushicornio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-16 15:47:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20859536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ushicornio/pseuds/Ushicornio
Summary: Oneshot KuroDai por intercambio navideño para Vic :3





	Angular Momentum

Cuando el día acababa y el ajetreo de la capital japonesa le daba lugar a la silenciosa y ansiosa soledad de la madrugada, habían varias preguntas sin respuesta que le quitaban el sueño a Kuroo Tetsuro, asaltándolo sin más armas que la inseguridad de no conocer sus soluciones.

Algunas noches, las más profundas, se ponía existencialista: "_¿Hay vida después de la muerte? ¿De haberla, cómo se consiguen evidencias? ¿Se pude llamar 'Vida' si ocurre después de la 'Muerte'?…_"

Otras noches, en cambio, se iba por derroteros más científicos: "_¿Se lograría demostrar la Ecuación de Drake para dar con evidencias de vida inteligente fuera del planeta Tierra? ¿Viviría lo suficiente para ver este hecho o, por el contrario, moriría aferrado a la Paradoja de Fermi y la contradicción escéptica? ¿Alcanzaría a vivir lo suficiente para presenciar el siguiente gran salto hacia la singularidad tecnológica? ¿Cuál era la estructura de los superconductores de temperatura alta en puntos distintos de sus respectivos diagramas de fase?…_"

Otras madrugadas, las más simples, se volcaba hacia su lado más friki: "_¿Entendería algún día el final de Evangelion? ¿Volverían a lanzar un Silent Hill tan bueno como el '_Silent Hill 2_'? ¿Viviría lo suficiente para leer el final de '_Canción de Hielo y Fuego_'? ¿El autor se moriría de sobrepeso antes de terminar de escribir la saga? ¿Anunciarían algún día la cuarta temporada de esa serie deportiva que tanto le gustaba?…_"

Sin embargo, en medio de esa enorme variedad de interrogantes que lo mantenían en vela durante las noches en que lo asediaba el insomnio, había una que lo carcomía más que el resto:

"_¿Los muslos de Sawamura Daichi seguirían sintiéndose tan mullidos como se veían?_".

Y a partir de esa interrogante se desencadenaban otro montón en la misma línea, todas relacionadas a la misma persona: _Sawamura Daichi_.

Con el correr de los años Kuroo había llegado a considerar que su antiguo "_atontamiento_" (porque a estas alturas el córtex pre frontal de su cerebro se negaba a llamarlo "_enamoramiento_") había quedado en el pasado, que toda esa revolución hormonal de la adolescencia se había disipado en el tiempo. Cuando una situación, un aroma o una melodía lo llevaba a recordar a Sawamura Daichi en algún imprevisto momento de un día cualquiera, Kuroo solo se permitía preguntarse cómo estaría el chico en cuestión, qué sería de su vida, si seguiría comiendo con ese apetito insaciable que lo caracterizaba y si sus muslos se… y ahí solía detener su línea de pensamiento para volver a concentrarse en la realidad. Una realidad en la que no existía Sawamura Daichi. No cerca, al menos. Y no junto a él la cama, eso seguro.

Kuroo se incorporó entre las sábanas luego de haber estado un buen rato con la vista perdida en el oscuro cielo nocturno que se veía al otro lado de la ventana. A su lado, una persona desnuda enredada entre las mantas se removió bocabajo entre sueños, para luego continuar durmiendo profundamente. Kuroo no recordaba su nombre, ni siquiera sabía si se lo había preguntado, pues no era como si importara. Inspiró con fuerza y sacó las piernas de la cama, apoyándolas en el suelo, removiendo los dedos de los pies sobre el frío cerámico. Se sentía un idiota. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que una borrachera terminó en un encuentro sexual casual, sin sentido y casi desesperado? Le costaba recordarlo, aún estaba en la Universidad cuando sucedió. Épocas salvajes, podría decirse. Buscando respuestas donde no se formulaba la pregunta. Ahora había madurado, o eso consideraba él, y elegía a sus compañeros de cama con más cuidado, con menos desesperación, con más consideración, sin sentir que estaba buscando reemplazar un lugar que nunca tuvo un titular, para empezar.

Pero no importaba que hubiesen pasado diez años desde la última vez que había hablado con Sawamura Daichi. Le bastó con verlo de nuevo durante un breve momento y todas sus resoluciones de vida adulta se vinieron abajo como una torre de jenga construida por un enfermo de Parkinson. El córtex pre frontal de su cerebro le cedía felizmente el mando al sistema límbico y entonces adiós, Razón, bienvenido, Instinto.

Sin molestarse en calzarse siquiera, Kuroo dejó durmiendo al extraño sin nombre en su cama y se dirigió hacia el ventanal que daba al balcón de su departamento. Abrió el vidrio y salió, necesitaba aire fresco. El dolor de cabeza y el malestar general indicaban una resaca de proporciones épicas que seguro incrementaría cuando saliera el sol, pero todavía era noche cerrada y las culpas a esas horas todavía dormían. Sentí las ideas cruzadas, el cerebro esponjado y el estómago agarrotado de nervios. Todo por una simple persona. Le resultaba increíble el poder que tenían sobre su psiquis aquellos sentimientos adolescentes no resueltos. Necesitaba algo de apoyo moral en ese mismo momento, algo de comprensión amistosa y, sin siquiera importarle que fuesen las cuatro de la mañana, marcó un número en su celular.

―¿Qué debería hacer? ―Preguntó en cuanto escuchó el sonido de la llamada conectada al otro lado.

―Dormirte o morirte ―espetó la voz soñolienta de su mejor amigo―. Si quieres te ayudo con lo último.

Lo siguiente que escuchó fue el sonido de la llamada finalizada. Kuroo consideraba bueno contar con la siempre objetiva opinión de Kenma, para quien era fácil desprenderse de emociones y analizar todo fríamente, pero olvidaba que toda su objetividad se iba de paseo cuando interrumpían su sueño. Bueno, podía ser su mejor amigo, pero no era el único amigo que tenía. Alzó el celular una vez más y marcó otro número.

―¿Qué pasó? ¿A qué comisaría debo ir a buscarte? ―Fue lo primero que dijo Bokuto al responder el llamado.

―Al parecer soy preso de mí mismo, así que la comisaría sería mi cabeza…

Pausa momentánea.

―Sabes que no te entiendo cuando te pones profundo, amigo ―dijo Bokuto entonces, su voz también sonaba soñolienta pero al menos le ponía empeño en escucharlo.

Kuroo sonrió y solo hablaron unas pocas tonterías más antes de despedirse para que su amigo volviera a dormir sin problemas, como siempre dormía. No como Kuroo, que solía desvelarse pensando de más. Quizá el secreto radicaba en la forma en que trabajaba la cabeza de Bokuto, sus pensamientos eran tan simples y sin vueltas, que dormía de la misma forma. Apoyándose en la barandilla de metal del balcón, Kuroo paseó la vista por el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad, sintiendo el aire fresco en la piel mientras le daba rienda suelta a sus conflictos internos y un torrente de recuerdos.

¿Cuándo había empezado su obsesión con Sawamura Daichi? Para esa pregunta sí tenía una respuesta: en aquel maldito entrenamiento de verano.

Kuroo y Daichi se habían mantenido en contacto desde el primer encuentro de Nekoma y Karasuno. Una de las principales ambiciones adolescentes de Tetsuro era poder revivir "_La Batalla del Basurero_", y para ello aunó fuerzas, motivaciones y planes con el por entonces capitán de Karasuno. Lo que empezó como un simple intercambio de mensajes entre buenos rivales que querían volver a levantar del olvido a sus respectivos clubes deportivos, terminó convirtiéndose en una buena amistad a distancia. Ambos solían esperar con ganas el mensaje diario del otro, unas ganas que se tornaban en ansias cuando dicho mensaje se demoraba por la razón que fuera. Hablaban de todo, principalmente del volleyball, de jugadas, estrategias y de sus compañeros de equipos, pero también de un sinfín de cosas aleatorias. No obstante, no importaba el tópico de la charla, entre ellos siempre existía una rivalidad velada que los llevaba a competir amistosamente por todo. Tenían extensos debates sobre quién tenía al kohai de primer año más alto (Lev o Tsukishima), o quién tenía al ace de segundo más ruidoso (Taketora o Tanaka), o cuál equipo poseía el compañero más maternal y _badass_ (Yaku o Suga), e incluso quién ostentaba al armador más socialmente torpe (Kenma o Kageyama). También discutían sobre la comida, si era mejor el pescado o el cerdo, o sobre películas, series, música. Sus temas de conversación y competencias parecían no tener fin, e incluso compartían el hecho de ambos asistir a las clases de preparación para el examen universitario, por lo que otra cosa en común que tenían era tomarse en serio no solo el club deportivo, si no sus estudios.

Todo lo que por encima parecía una muy buena amistad a distancia entre dos chicos, extendía sus raíces por debajo de la superficie, expandiéndose sin prisa pero sin pausa. La primera advertencia para Kuroo fue una tarde en que le envió a Daichi una foto del ramen que estaba a punto de engullir después de la práctica, y Sawamura a su vez le envió una foto en la que se lo veía a él y a Sugawara sonriendo a la entrada del recinto donde tomaban clases extras, preparándose para el examen universitario. Una molestia extraña se alojó en el estómago de Kuroo, pero no le dio importancia en ese momento. Sin embargo, la misma secuencia volvió a repetirse varias veces y ya no pudo ignorar más ese desconcertante y opresivo sentimiento que se alojaba no solo en su estómago, si no también en su pecho y subía hasta su garganta, atenazándola. No había que ser un genio para darle un nombre a su conflicto interno…

_Celos._

Tan simple y sencillo como eso, y a la vez tan complejo y difícil. Admitir ante sí mismo que sentía celos no fue tan vergonzoso como tener que aceptar que no sentía celos de la amistad pura entre Sawamura y Sugawara, si no de esa cosa inexplicable que tenían entre ellos, esa conexión especial que a muchos los hacía murmurar que entre el capitán y el vice de Karasuno "_había algo más_". Pero entonces llegaron los entrenamientos de verano compartidos con Karasuno y los demás, y sus dudas se disiparon de un plumazo.

―Si no se lo dices directamente, nunca se dará cuenta ―le comentó Sugawara durante un descanso entre prácticas.

Kuroo tomaba agua de su botella en un rincón junto a Yaku y Kai, que conversaban con ganas sobre una jugada sin reparar en la distracción de su capitán, cuyos ojos solo seguían la figura de Daichi al otro lado del enorme gimnasio.

―¿Disculpa? ―Kuroo miró a Suga tratando de componer una sonrisa despreocupada, como si no supiera de lo que estaba hablando.

Pero Koushi no era tonto.

―Es solo un consejo amistoso ―Suga le guiñó un ojo―. Daichi no repara ni en las segundas intenciones que tiene una chica del curso hacia él ―le contó entonces―, muchos menos imaginaría que un chico sintiera lo mismo.

―No sé de qué hablas ―masculló Kuroo, dándole otro trago a su botella.

―Seguro, seguro ―la sonrisa de Koushi se acentuó, ladina y cómplice, antes de darle una fuerte palmada en la espalda.

―¿Qué andan tramando? ―Preguntó Daichi entonces, acercándose a ellos y sin pasarle desapercibida aquella palmada.

―¡Nada! ―La respuesta de Kuroo fue tan rápida que el otro chico alzó una ceja.

―Oh, lo usual, competencia deportiva, dominación mundial, ya sabes ―el gesto de Sugawara se tornó malicioso justo antes de arrebatarle la botella a Daichi y darle un trago él mismo―. Ah, gracias, qué sed.

Sawamura ni se inmutó ante el hecho porque era una secuencia habitual entre ellos, pero Kuroo hubiese dado todas sus mensualidades del año con tal de poder hacer lo mismo. Los días de entrenamientos continuaron, y las noches de reuniones entre capitanes y vice-capitanes de los diferentes colegios se tornó una especie de ritual entre todos. Bokuto los sacaba de quicio queriendo ganar a cuanto juego se les ocurriera llevar a cabo, pero el muy ridículo se retiraba en cuanto vislumbraba que podía perder, alegando que ya había demostrado su superioridad. Los demás también iban cayendo dormidos de a poco, y así solo eran Kuroo y Daichi quienes se mantenían compitiendo hasta el último momento, fuese a las cartas o en batalla de preguntas y respuestas.

Kuroo disfrutaba especialmente esos momento casi a solas entre ellos dos, sin pantalla de celular que mediara ante la distancia que los solía separar. Así podía perderse en la voz de Daichi mientras le contaba algunas anécdotas de entrenamientos en Miyagi (que solían implicar a Hinata y Kageyama), y podía recrearse la vista en aquellos muslos que siempre le habían parecido demasiado perfectos, aún cuando solo los apreciaba desde un punto de vista de complexión atlética y no desde la perspectiva de querer hundir la cabeza en ellos y mordisquearlos. En momentos así, de complicidad cercana entre ambos, casi podía jurar que por la cabeza de Daichi pasaba algo similar a lo que sucedía en la suya propia. Habían miradas furtivas, sonrisas cómplices, posturas corporales, un montón de señales que Kuroo no sabía si estaba malinterpretando, o si solo no tenía la experiencia suficiente para entenderlas bien. Algo le decía que no estaba equivocado, que esa emoción que le apretaba el pecho tenía resonancia en el otro chico también. Pero tenía demasiado miedo de estar siendo absurdamente optimista y terminar lanzándose de cabeza a una piscina vacía.

La última tarde de entrenamiento de verano Kuroo y Daichi se encontraban a solas en el cuarto donde todas las noches habían tenido las reuniones de capitanes y vices, cada uno revisando sus pertenencias y cerciorándose que nadie más se olvidara nada allí. El sol se ponía en el horizonte, tiñendo de colores cálidos e intensos la escena al filtrarse por la ventana. Todo estaba en calma y habían hablado poco, pues ambos estaban silenciosos y perdidos en sus propios pensamientos. En el aire flotaba esa tensión que pedía ser cortada con una palabra precisa, pero ninguno de los dos sabía qué decir.

―Supongo que la próxima vez que nos veamos será en las Nacionales ―comentó Kuroo de pronto, sacando un tema al azar.

"_Si ambos llegamos_", hubiese sido la respuesta lógica, pero ambos tenían una fe ciega y casi lunática de que así sería.

―Así es ―asintió Daichi y no agregó nada más. De pronto largó una risa sofocada y Kuroo se volteó a verlo.

―¿Qué?

Sawamura no respondió nada y solo le enseñó unos papeles que se habían dejado la noche anterior allí, donde ambos habían estado compitiendo en resolver jugadas de volleyball a través de planteamientos matemáticos. Bokuto fue el primero en rendirse ante aquel juego y poco a poco los demás se fueron retirando también. Cuando solo quedaron Daichi y Kuroo, fue este último quién se alzó con la victoria al plantear el momento angular de una jugada llevada a cabo por Hinata.

―Oh, es verdad, gané y no obtuve nada a cambio ―recordó Kuroo, pues se habían quedado sin refrescos ni snacks, los cuales oficiaban de premio para cada juego que llevaban a cabo.

―Te conseguiré una lata en la máquina de al lado ―ofreció Daichi, justo ante su derrota.

Al parecer tenía toda la intención de salir del cuarto en ese momento para ir por el refresco, pero Kuroo no quería perder ese último momento a solas que compartían, por más que fuese en silencio.

―¡Espera!

Daichi se detuvo sorprendido ante su tono apremiante y no dijo nada, solo esperó a que dijera algo más.

―Ehhh, esto… ―de golpe los nervios se agolpaban en la lengua de Kuroo, enredándola. Tragó con fuerza para armarse de valor―. ¿Puedo pedir otra cosa?

―Claro ―el otro chico asintió―. ¿Qué es?

Kuroo se mordió los labios antes de hablar:

―¿Puedo…? ―Lo siguiente le salió en un murmullo inteligible acompañado por un violento rubor que le ardía hasta en las orejas.

―Disculpa, no te escuché bien ―dijo Daichi, acercándose más para oírlo―. ¿Qué es?

Kuroo tomó aire con fuerza y largó todo en un atropello de palabras sin aliento.

―¿Puedousartuspiernasdealmohadaporunrato?

No supo si fue por lástima, por intervención divina o por mero azar, pero Daichi aceptó su ridícula petición (luego de que se la repitiera de forma comprensible), y de pronto estaba con la cabeza recostada sobre los firmes pero mullidos muslos de Sawamura. Ninguno dijo nada durante todo ese rato, tan solo se oía el canto lejano de una cigarra que se filtraba por la ventana abierta, y las risas distantes de sus compañeros reunidos en el gimnasio para despedirse. Ninguno de los dijo nada, pero ambos pensaban lo mismo: "_Ojalá este momento durara para siempre_".

―Sí, ojalá ―el tono contenido de Daichi sacó a Kuroo de sus ensoñaciones diurnas, para hacerlo caer en la cuenta de que había expresado en voz alta su anhelo del momento.

Kuroo se incorporó como un resorte pero no se puso de pie. Ambos quedaron de rodillas en el suelo, lado a lado, con el aire caliente discurriendo entre ellos con la misma densidad que ese flujo de emociones que ninguno de los dos quería confesar. Sus codos apenas se rozaban, pero la electricidad de ese pequeño contacto recorría la piel de ambos. Nervioso y ansioso como estaba, Kuroo terminó haciendo la primera ridiculez que se le vino a la mente: se puso en pie y comenzó a girar con los brazos extendidos. Daichi lo observó en silencio unos segundos.

―¿Qué haces? ―Le preguntó entonces, desconcertado.

―Giro en el sentido contrario a las agujas del reloj ―le explicó―. Cada giro roba un momento angular de la Tierra, ralentizando su rotación por poco que sea; alargando la noche, retrasando el amanecer… dándome un poco más de tiempo aquí, contigo.

Por toda respuesta, Daichi se puso también de pie, extendió los brazos y comenzó a girar a su lado. Giraron hasta que ambos se marearon y perdieron el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo entre risas y piernas enredadas, entre calor y alientos mezclados que de golpe se encontraban como se encuentran dos imanes, implacables, inseparables. Su primer beso fue torpe, caluroso, inexperto y brusco.

No obstante sus esfuerzos, la Tierra seguía girando a su propia velocidad, pues su curso no se veía alterado por el pequeño destino de tan solo dos humanos que la habitaban, y el tiempo avanzó en un parpadeo hasta que tuvieron que despedirse una vez más.

Nunca tuvieron una charla sobre aquel beso, jamás pusieron en palabras lo que pasaba o podría pasar entre ellos más adelante, pero continuaron con sus mensajes y llamadas, siempre pendientes uno del otro, siempre ansiosos por concretar aquel reencuentro deportivo entre sus clubes rivales, y entre ellos mismos. El esfuerzo dio sus frutos y ambos llegaron a las nacionales, donde tuvo lugar la "_Batalla del Basurero_". El resultado fue agridulce para los dos, pero no hubo arrepentimientos. No en la cancha, al menos, porque en cuanto Kuroo deslizó la idea de algo más entre ellos una vez que ingresaran a la Universidad, la actitud de Daichi cambió. Poco a poco se fue alejando, los mensajes y los llamados se fueron distanciando hasta que dejaron de llegar, y Kuroo no tuvo más remedio que resignarse ante lo evidente: su primer enamoramiento había fallado.

Kuroo continuó con su vida, relegando esa parte de su adolescencia a los recuerdos agridulces que conforman el crecer, y salió con otras personas. Pronto descubrió que, aunque le gustaba las chicas y tuvo sus encuentros con varias, le atraían aún más los hombres, sobre todo si eran más bajos que él, de espalda ancha y muslos fornidos. Y si tenía buen apetito, tanto mejor.

"_Freud, tenemos un problema_".

Totalmente consciente de la forma retorcida en que su psiquis lidiaba con sus sentimientos juveniles truncados, nunca aceptó estar en una relación formal con nadie para no acentuar el hecho de estar usando a alguien como reemplazo. Mantener todo en el plano de compañeros de cama era un trato satisfactorio para ambas partes, y allí acababa la cosa. Tuvo uno o dos compañeros más habituales de cama, con los que no compartió solo una noche casual, pero tuvo que cortarlo en cuanto se dio cuenta que la otra parte se estaba poniendo seria. No quería herir a nadie, no ofrecía más de lo que estaba dispuesto a dar, y no estaba dispuesto a dar sus sentimientos a nadie más. Kenma decía que era un idiota romántico que idealizaba un primer y fallido amor, Bokuto decía que le regalaría la veintena de gatos para cuando fuese un viejo solterón, y su familia solía largarle indirectas para que sentara la cabeza, pero Kuroo jamás los oyó. Lo que sí oyó fue que Daichi sí había sentado la cabeza en algún momento, que se había casado y había hecho su vida como un buen hombre de familia. Nunca indagó más, no quería más información al respecto, pero era imposible escapar de los rumores cuando compartían algunos conocidos en común, viejos compañeros de preparatoria que seguían en contacto.

Por eso, diez años después y rozando la treintena de edad, Kuroo consideraba a Sawamura Daichi una asignatura pendiente a la que ya se había resignado a catalogar de reprobada, archivándola en el fondo de sus registros. Pensaba que solo sería un lindo pero triste recuerdo que lo asaltaría solo en noches de insomnio o tardes aburridas de domingo, pero que no lo alteraría como antes. Con lo que no contaba era con que el recuerdo se hiciera presente, y Sawamura Daichi en persona apareciera en la siguiente reunión que tuvo con sus ex-compañeros de la preparatoria. Kuroo a penas iba por su primera cerveza y reía de algo que le estaba contando Morisuke, cuando lo vio a travesar la puerta del bar, acompañando a Taketora y Tanaka. Sus miradas se encontraron a través de la multitud de cabezas que abarrotaban las mesas del lugar, y a partir de entonces la noche se volvió difusa para Kuroo. Como si fuera un universitario novato que volcaba sus frustraciones en alcohol por primera vez, se bebió la mitad del local antes de anunciar que debía irse. Quería y no quería verlo, quería y no quería saber de él, de su vida, de ese anillo que adornaba su dedo anular y se clavaba como un puñal entre las costillas de Kuroo. De algún modo se las arregló para llegar hasta la zona de bares gays que frecuentaba de tanto en tanto, dispuesto a buscarse un compañero de una noche que lo ayudara a descargar las frustraciones personales de aquellas últimas horas.

Así lo hizo y allí se encontraba ahora, tomando aire en su balcón con una resaca de los mil demonios y un extraño durmiendo en su cama, cuando por norma no llevaba a nadie a su departamento. Pero tampoco podía botar a la calle al pobre diablo así en medio del sueño, no cuando no tenía la culpa de haber sido usado como reemplazo. Kuroo se preguntaba si Daichi había estado en Tokio solo de visita, o si se habría mudado a la gran ciudad y ahora debería temer encontrárselo por ahí. La capital estaba lo suficientemente sobrepoblada para no toparse con Sawamura en ninguna esquina, pero los conocidos en común aumentaban las probabilidades. Perdido en sus pensamientos como estaba, Kuroo no escuchó el vidrio del ventanal corriéndose una vez más.

―¿Qué haces descalzo al aire libre? Te vas a enfermar.

Por un momento pensó que estaba alucinando, producto de la resaca, pues la voz que acababa de hablarle era la de Daichi. Sin embargo, al girarse se lo encontró allí, a penas vistiendo una camisa toda arrugada y la ropa interior, y usando las pantuflas de Kuroo a falta de unas propias.

―¿Q-q-qué…? ―Balbuceó Kuroo, sintiéndose más mareado aún―. ¿Qué?

Daichi le hizo señas para que entrara y dejara de exponerse al frío de los primeros días de primavera.

―Suponía que no recordarías mucho de anoche… ―le dijo entonces―. Pero nada de nada, ¿eh? ―Hizo una mueca un poco apenada.

―Espera, espera ―Kuroo se pasó una mano por la cara con desesperación―. Me estás diciendo que tú… ―lo señaló―. Y yo… ―se señaló a sí mismo―. Y… ―señaló la cama y perdió la voz.

Daichi compuso un gesto extraño.

―No llegamos muy lejos ―le aclaró―. Te dormiste antes.

―Oh, vaya…

―Mientras lloriqueabas llamándome.

―_Oh, vaya…_

Se quedaron en silencio. Kuroo no entendía nada de nada, y tampoco estaba seguro de querer entender. Quizá solo estaba sufriendo un _delirium tremens_ o algo por el estilo. Sin embargo, luego de tomarse un café que le despejara las ideas, Daichi y él hablaron por fin. Hablaron de todo, como en los viejos tiempos, pero esta vez no evitaron los temas importantes; esta vez no rehuyeron uno del otro, y Daichi le pidió disculpas.

Cuando por fin se habían vuelto universitarios y la realidad despreocupada de la preparatoria quedaba atrás, Daichi había tenido algunos conflictos familiares que básicamente lo habían dejado en jaque en cuanto a su vida sentimental, una que claramente no podía compartir con otro chico, siendo como era el hermano mayor en su familia, el primogénito y el que debía quedar a cargo de su madre y sus hermanos pequeños. Lo justo hubiese sido que le explicara todo aquello a Kuroo en su momento, pero poner en palabras un distanciamiento definitivo fue más de lo que pudo hacer, y prefirió alejarse en silencio, dejando que aquello que habían sentido quedara como un lindo y truncado recuerdo de adolescentes. Un amor platónico para la nostalgia. Daichi había estado casado, efectivamente, por instigación de citas matrimoniales de su familia, pero aquello duró tan solo seis meses y terminaron divorciándose en buenos términos. Ahora los hermanos de Daichi ya estaban grandes, se habían graduado y llevaban adelante sus vidas de adultos por sí mismos, así como también su madre. Ya había cumplido con todas las responsabilidades hasta la fecha, salvo con las responsabilidad consigo mismo y con Kuroo. Por eso decidió preguntar sobre la vida de Tetsuro a sus amigos en común y, entre rumor y rumor, decidió que no perdía nada trasladándose a Tokio para retomar el contacto.

Su idea era volver a charlar, pedir disculpas y conocerse un vez más, jamás pensó que en su primer encuentro Kuroo terminaría borracho hasta la médula y se iría por ahí a buscar un ligue de una noche. Daichi lo había seguido y, al ver sus intenciones al entrar en aquel dudoso bar, se había abalanzado para apartarlo del jovencito que se mostraba dispuesto a satisfacer las necesidades de Kuroo aquella noche. Por supuesto, una cosa llevó a la otra y Kuroo, pensando que se trataba solo de un desconocido que había levantado en un bar cualquiera, se había aferrado a Daichi no más llegar a su departamento. El otro chico no se resistió al asalto, pues no estaba ebrio de alcohol pero sí de emociones y deseos no resueltos durante años. La ropa cayó en un reguero por el pasillo hasta la alcoba, mientras chocaban contra paredes y muebles, devorándose la boca uno al otro, aferrándose a la piel desnuda del otro como un náufrago a una balsa, desesperados, frenéticos, extasiados. El aliento de Kuroo sabía a alcohol y servía de combustión para la guerra de fuego que libraban sus leguas entrelazadas. De forma brusca Daichi cayó de espaldas sobre la cama y de pronto lo tuvo a Kuroo encima, voraz, con la cabeza entre sus piernas, lamiendo y mordisqueando el lado interno de sus muslos, dejando un reguero de besos salvajes que dejaban marca allí por donde pasaban. La boca hambrienta de Tetsuro comenzó a subir, trazando un camino de marcas hacia el abdomen bien marcado, subiendo por sus pectorales y terminando en su cuello. En medio del frenético roce de cuerpos, sus miembros erectos se frotaban sin parar, aumentando la cadencia junto con la excitación pero, para sorpresa de Daichi y desgracia posterior de Kuroo, este último se arrepintió a último momento y se durmió lloriqueando por Daichi, sin saber que el real estaba justo allí, junto a él, con la mitad del cuerpo marcado por sus besos.

Kuroo no terminaba de decidir cómo sentirse, pero entre todo el revoltijo de emociones la vergüenza y la humillación iban protagonizando la noche. Se había puesto en el más absoluto ridículo frente a la última persona que quería que lo viera así. Había llorado y rogado por Daichi… ¡a Daichi mismo! Y, para rematar, había realizado una proeza sexual patética. Bueno, viéndole el lado positivo, prefería que su primer encuentro con Daichi fuese algo que recordara luego…

―No sé qué decir… ―murmuró Kuroo al fin.

La luz del sol comenzaba a despuntar en el horizonte y los primeros rayos bañaban la pequeña cocina donde se encontraban los dos. Daichi asintió, serio.

―Lo entiendo, te dejaré tu espacio para que ordenes bien las ideas… ―dijo mientras se ponía en marcha.

―Ni se te ocurra salir por esa puerta, Sawamura Daichi ―lo amenazó Kuroo.

―¿Disculpa?

Kuroo nunca había tenido las ideas menos ordenadas que en esa fría mañana de primavera, pero había algo que tenía claro y era que no pensaba desperdiciar un minuto más.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Daichi una vez más―. Ojalá pudiese volver el tiempo atrás…

―Quizá podemos ―Kuroo sonrió y se acercó, inclinándose hacia él hasta que sus narices casi se rozaron. Tomó sus manos y extendió los brazos de ambos hacia los costados―. ¿Giramos a contra reloj?

Daichi apoyó la frente contra la suya, solo sonriendo y dejándose llevar.

Ralentizar o retroceder el tiempo era imposible para unos simples humanos. Sin embargo, tenían el presente juntos, y una enorme cantidad de futuros presentes que se le sucederían aquel, durante los cuales podrían girar juntos y mantener constante y eterno el equilibrio entre ambos.


End file.
